


I do

by stag_hag83



Series: I do [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Bev hates it, Cheekbones, Chit chat, Crime Scenes, Footsie, HGTV, Hanni is emotional, Hannibal is not the Ripper, Horrible Hannibal, Ice Cream, Jack being a shit, Jewelry, M/M, Will Graham is a love sick puppy, Will is a sassy motherfucker, Yelling in the woods, mention of butts, phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev doesn't like Hanni.  There may be a little surprise for you at the end...I know you're waiting with bated breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanni Is Horrible

**Author's Note:**

> Secrets...............:::raises eyebrows suggestively:::.

Hannibal was horrible. Bev watched out of the corner of her eye as he played footsie with Will under the table during a meeting. The doctor wasn’t good for Will. HER Will. She missed the old leather couch in his living room, the wild pack of K-9 companions, and the freezer full of Ben & Jerry’s. She was Will’s best his lady-bro until Hannibal swooped in with his high cheekbones and gaudy suits. Apparently he also had a tight ass, according to the love sick puppy that was Will Graham. 

oOo

“I don’t believe Ms. Katz approves of me.”

Hannibal’s words filled the comfortable silence in the room. He had seemingly been immersed in his tablet, but now looked up at Will whilst adjusting the reading glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“What do you mean?”

Will was lounging on the couch in Hannibal’s home office, playing with a newly constructed fly. 

“She glares.” said Hannibal harshly. 

He then continued to scroll, trying to seem unperturbed. 

Will knew better. 

“Hannibal. Put down “Plaid Suits Monthly” or whatever it is you’re reading and talk to me.”

Hannibal looked offended.

“In fact William, it is an article involving the behavioral traits of...”

Will hoisted himself up speedily and grabbed the tablet from Hannibal’s hands. 

Will kept speaking despite Hannibal’s murderous look. 

“Why don’t you talk to her yourself? Honestly it’s probably my fault. We haven’t had drinks or anything in awhile.”

Will suddenly felt guilty. Had he abandoned his best friend? 

“NO”! Blurted Hannibal in an almost frightened tone. 

Will laughed out loud. 

“How old are you Hannibal? Jesus. We’re adults. Just talk to her. Now get over here. I'm horny. 

oOo

October 31st rolled around quickly. The team had planned to meet at Jack’s for Halloween, when Hannibal suddenly stepped in and volunteered his own immaculate home. Will was totally thrown off, and instinctively looked at Bev. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, a spark of their pre-Hannibal friendship passing between them. 

oOo

Will was trying to help with Hord d'oeuvres, clumsily putting together paper thin slices of beef into something that resembled a rose. 

“You know,” said Will, dropping a rose on the floor with a soft plop. “Pigs in a blanket would have sufficed for this group.” 

Hannibal simply huffed and took the silver tray to the dining room. 

oOo

Bev leaned against a dark blue wall in the corner of Hannibal’s dining room. His floor plan was open, and she was able to watch the drunken debauchery taking place in the living room. She was drinking a cocktail, Elder flower something, with a sugared violet perched elegantly on the edge of the glass. 

“Ms. Katz.”

Hannibal approached Bev, wobbling a little. Will had begun mixing the drinks, and things were getting a little out of control. At this particular moment, the group was crowded around Alana, cheering every time she knotted a cherry stem with her tongue. Somehow or another money had become involved, and people were throwing dollar bills in one of her abandoned high heels. 

Hannibal stabilized himself against the wall next to Bev, and he continued, slurring subtly. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?’ Hannibal was making a transparent, drunken peace offering. 

“Yes.” said Bev stonily. “It’s fine. thank you”. She took another sip. 

Hannibal sighed.

“I know you don’t approve of Will and I.” Hannibal decided he was just intoxicated enough to talk frankly with her. “But I’m in love Will, which I’m sure you’ve guessed by now.

Bev shrugged.

“I would very much like to show you something. As his best friend, I desperately need your assistance.” 

Bev saw pleading in his rust colored eyes. 

“Please”. 

His words seemed genuine, and Bev softened. 

“Um, I guess,” she said blandly, throwing back the rest of her drink. 

Bev was shocked when Hannibal actually grabbed her hand, and dragged her away from the tomfoolery in the living room. 

oOo

Bev stood in Hannibal’s plush bedroom, a massive California king sitting right smack in the middle. She decided to sit uninvited on the edge, wondering if the sheets were Egyptian cotton. Probably. 

Hannibal left her for a moment, and began fumbling around in his elaborate walk in closet.

“Dr. Lecter" said Bev mischievously. "I really don’t want to see your collection of Swarovski crystal butt plugs”.

Hannibal chuckled and emerged, his hands full of tiny boxes. He spread them out on the bed next to her with a flourish. 

“What on Earth?” Bev stared at the boxes. 

“Please," said Hannibal. "Open them”. 

She flipped open the first tiny velvet box. Nestled inside was a beautiful understated band made of textured gold. 

Bev’s heart stopped. 

“Ms. Katz. You are Will’s best friend, and confidant. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind taking a look at these rings. You know Will even better than I.”

Bev’s eyes filled with tears. Without warning she flung herself at Hannibal. She wept noisily into his shirt, and even Hannibal was sniffling. 

When the flood ended, Bev had to take about 10 minutes to compose herself. What kind of sappy idiot had she turned into?

“Now.” said Hannibal thickly. “The rings.”

Bev turned back to the bed, and opened each box. They were filled with gorgeous bands, from gold to platinum, to silver. She looked them all over carefully, and finally her eyes landed on a small band in the last box. It was platinum, with a tiny sapphire set in the middle, glittering quietly in the soft light of the room. She picked up the ring, taking a moment to run her fingers over the stone. She then silently handed it to Hannibal, whose eyes again began to moisten. 

TBC


	2. Hanni is Horrible Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. Bev is the shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally all phone calls between characters. Be warned friends.

“Ms. Katz.” 

Hannibal had the phone propped between his ear and shoulder, whilst basting an entire duck. Its beady little eyes were silently judging the man even in death. 

“Alright. Here’s an idea,” said Bev, painting her nails and catching up on Real Housewives. 

“Please.” Continued Hannibal. “Enlighten me.”

“Think about everything Will loves”. She dropped the bottle of polish with a loud “Shit balls!”

“You mean besides you Ms. Katz?” Hannibal ignored her colorful language. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me Hanni my Manny.” She smiled deviously. 

“Alright.” Hannibal acquiesced to her suggestion. “He loves dogs." He answered. 

“Ok good...now keep going.” She had moved onto Love It or List It. 

He continued. “ Fish. He loves fishing; But I fail to see how a fish will aid in a marriage proposal.”

The doctor pulled the judgmental duck from the oven.

“Right again. Now your assignment is to make a list. See if anything inspires you. Now stop cooking weird shit and get to it.” Bev moved on to her toes. 

“Aye Aye” returned Hannibal sarcastically. “Aye Aye.”

oOo

Will rolled over to face Lacey, his newest K-9 recruit. No amount of stern commands could keep her off his bed. When Hannibal stayed over she would wedge herself between them, in prime cuddle space. They called her “the chaperone”. No funny business allowed. 

Lacy blinked a few times, and burrowed under the covers. She was a plump little mix, with a smushed face and curling tail. She was a bold little creature, and even lay her head on Hannibal’s usual pillow. Will chuckled and scratched her nose fondly. 

His phone chirped next to him. 

“Morning”. Will’s voice was still thick with sleep.

“Good morning William. How was your evening?” Hannibal inquired, sipping a cup of Turkish coffee. 

“Oh you know. Dogs. Yeah. Mostly dogs.” Will yawned at the end of his sentence.

“That sounds very stimulating” returned Hannibal sarcastically. 

“How was yours, you sexy, pretentious bastard?” Will swung his legs over the side of the bed, letting Lacy spread out a little more. 

“Very productive. I have some leftover duck I want you to try. I’m saving the head for you. Duck face is a delicacy in many cultures.” 

“Do you literally have a duck head in your refrigerator?” Will asked, picturing a sad little face, peering up at him out of some Tupperware. 

“Indeed. I’ve named him Quackers”. Hannibal retorted. Completely serious. 

“Hannibal. Are you drunk”? Will sighed wiped his face. It was far to early for conversations involving a duck faces. 

“Only on you, my dearest.” Said Hannibal, on his second cup of coffee. 

“You know what. That actually grossed me out more than the duck face”. Will grimaced. 

“I have to run.” Said Hannibal regretfully. “Appointment with Franklyn. Will probably run long. Dinner at 7?” 

“I’ll be there. And Hey. I love you. Don’t eat my duck head”. Will grinned. 

“I love you as well. See you later.” Hannibal hung up.

oOo

“Beverly. I’m at a loss.” Hannibal sat on his couch with his phone, feeling defeated. 

“Hannibal. Did you make your list?" Bev was growing frustrated. Hannibal was a grown ass man.

“I did indeed. Fish. Dogs. Animal planet. Whiskey. And about 10 more. I refuse to put that ring in a glass of whiskey. Or on a dog collar. Or inside a fish.” 

Bev was silent for a moment. “You forgot the most important thing Doctor Lecter.” 

“What?” Hannibal was open to anything at this point. 

“You dude. He loves you.” Bev was matter a fact.

oOo 

Hannibal hung up, suddenly emotional. He stood and went to his desk, pulling out the ring. He ran his fingers over it, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the way this was organized?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope. You'll just have to see. 
> 
> Note-Hannibal is NOT the Ripper in this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. All fluff.

Will was fast asleep, snoring lightly into Hannibal’s chest. The shrill chirp of the phone woke him, and he groaned. He sat up and rolled over. 

“What” he answered, barely conscious. 

“Will. It’s Jack. I need you.” 

“Jack. It’s 5 am.”

“I don’t give a shit if it’s 5 am or 3am or 11 o’clock at night. Get over here. And bring Dr. Lecter.” Jack hung up. 

Hannibal stirred and moaned, sitting up dizzily. 

“Jack needs us. Let’s go.” Will practically slurred.

Hannibal kissed Will lightly on the head and poured himself out of bed. 

oOo

The crime scene was crowded, yellow tape shivering in the breeze. Jack had wanted them to see the body as fresh as possible, which, Will supposed, was understandable. Will was still half asleep, and shooed everyone away. It was time for his party trick. The pendulum swung, almost lazily. 

“Jack” Will called him back. “I’m not getting much. It seems random.” Will yawned. 

“This isn’t random Will. This is the second body matching a specific profile.”

“Seriously Jack, I think we’re dealing with someone with mental illness, no real motive.” 

Jack sneered and turned his back. He saw connections to the Ripper everywhere, and wanted validation. 

“Dr. Lecter” Jack yelled, motioning to Hannibal. “Would you take a look?”

“Of course.” Hannibal strolled over pristine is his 3 piece suit. 

Hannibal looked over the body. Sloppy cuts, random stab wounds. 

“I’m sorry Jack. I have to agree with Will. I see no connection to the Ripper.”

Jack paced, and stopped in front of Hannibal. 

“Why did I even call you here doctor? I need you to consult! So start consulting!” 

Jack was furious, and Hannibal actually took a step back. He opened his mouth to answer when Will strode forward, pushing Hannibal to the side.

He stepped into Jack’s personal space, and whispered dangerously, 

“Don’t you ever speak to him like that, you disrespectful asshole. If it happens again, we will have a serious problem. Do you understand me?”

Jack stared at Will unsure whether to punch him or walk away. He chose the latter, and stomped off back towards the body. 

oOo

Will dragged an incredulous Hannibal away, tramping through the woods angrily. 

“Will. Will. Slow down.” 

“I’m not going to slow down Hannibal! How does he think he can talk to you like that! I’m going to kick his ass or quit.” 

Will face was bright red and his fists were clenched. 

Hannibal looked into Will eyes, and suddenly knew. Will had protected him. Stood up for him. Usually Hannibal was the protector, the one who shielded Will from the darkness surrounding him. His Will had willingly filled that role, embracing his darkness, For Hannibal. 

Hannibal got down on his knee in front of Will, who looked down confusedly. Hannibal pulled the velvet box from his pocket and flipped the lid open. He had gotten into the habit of carrying it around.

“William" he said softly, voice wavering, “William. Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want smut?? YOU GOT IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Will will say...such a mystery

Will stared at Hannibal, frozen. He looked down at the box, the gorgeously tasteful ring glinting despite the cloud cover. 

“Will...” whispered Hannibal. “Please.”

Will quite suddenly dropped to his knees. He made eye contact with Hannibal, and roughly grabbed his face, feeling the light stubble on his palms. He kissed him. Viciously, passionately, without grace or precision. 

“Give me that” Will growled, grabbing the ring. He slipped it on his finger and once again attacked Hannibal. He had him on his back in a moment, and his hands roved needily over his body. Hannibal grabbed Will by the hair and kissed him back. 

Will wasted no time. He un-zipped Hannibal’s trousers, pulling out his half hard cock. The leaves rustled around them, and the wind whipped through the trees.

Will put his mouth on him, bringing him fully erect. He then un-buckled his belt clumsily and pulled them down along with his boxers. He spit into his palms and reached behind him, entering himself with two fingers. He moaned and pressed back onto his hand. Hannibal was panting and rubbing his own cock shakily.

Will removed his fingers, and climbed into Hannibal’s lap. He slid down onto Hannibal’s excitement easily, cock soaked with saliva and pre-cum. Will road him with reckless abandon, yells becoming almost pained. Will came with a victorious scream. He jumped once, twice more on Hannibal’s erection, and Hannibal shuddered, filling him with copious amounts of hot fluid.

Will collapsed onto Hannibal, sweat covering his face. 

“I’ll take that...” Hannibal breathed heavily, “As a yes.” 

Will only smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery solved. BOOM.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo what'd you thiiiiiiink?


End file.
